


Sleep, Darling

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Is Nineteen, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Colorful Cursing, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Ideation, Underage Drinking, Weird Fluff, drunk ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe gets Ben home after a night of drinking.





	Sleep, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Altered States of the Mind
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a fusion of my personal canon for TLJ and Bloodline.

The cantina on Yavin is already crowded even as Poe enters. It takes a while for him to find Ben, and he can’t help but feel at least a pang of sympathy.  
  
Ben looks terrible. That’s an understatement. His bloodshot brown eyes, his lank, limp black hair, the shots he’s emptied...it’s a miracle that he hasn’t had to go to medbay with all that alcohol rotting his gut.   
  
“Hey, Poe,” he says, almost sing-songy.   
  
“What are you even doing here?”  
  
Ben laughs, then hiccups. “What do you think? Getting drunk.” He sighs. “Casterfo...he kriffing killed any chances I had of bein’ normal. It isn’ fair. Can we get an agreement that Casterfo can kriff himself with a broom?”  
  
“Well,” Poe says, “I don’t think brooms work that way.” He sighs. He wishes he could say something. Even something super cheesy and obvious. Even as they head out, Ben singing an old Corellian song rather drunkenly, Poe wishes that he could say the kriffing truth.   
  
“I love you.” Ben’s voice is slurred all the while, and he’s looking like he won’t stay steady for long.   
  
It should be everything that Poe wanted to hear. Instead, he can’t help but worry for Ben.   
  
“Ben, it’s okay,” he says, “I’m just getting you home.”  
  
“No, I _love_ you,” Ben insists. “I love you so much. You’re so funny, and gorgeous, and you’ve got great hair, and you’re brave and caring and loving and strong and I can never be you no matter how much I try...”  
  
“It’s okay, Ben."  
  
“No, it’s not. I love you and you think I’m just hys — hyster’cal. It’s not fair!” Ben lashed out at...well, something with his foot, only to nearly trip. Poe caught him just in time.   
  
“Ben, shhhhh. You’re drunk.”   
  
“It’s Mom’s fault,” Ben slurs. “She coulda told me the truth.”  
  
“She probably had her reasons,” Poe says.   
  
“Wha’ reasons? She hated me. She always did.”  
  
Poe can’t picture a mother hating her own child. “She didn’t.”  
  
“You didn’ see the way she...looked at me. Maybe she was right. Shoulda been put to sleep the moment I was born...”  
  
Poe’s skin can’t help but prickle. It’s probably the alcohol talking, but...drunk words, sober thoughts. How long has Ben been struggling with this self-loathing?   
  
“If you had,” Poe says, “I wouldn’t have such a good friend. Someone so funny and caring. I...” He pauses. Maybe for when Ben’s sober, and he means what he says. “I can’t imagine a life without you.”  
  
Because Ben’s good as ensnared him with his charms, and Poe doesn’t know if he wants to leave.   
  
Ben sighs contentedly. Poe shudders a little at the smell of Yavin ale on his breath.   
  
“It’s okay, darling. I mean, Ben.” Poe can already hope that Ben doesn’t remember his slip-up come next morning. And yet he wants to call Ben “darling”. Every day for the rest of their lives if possible.  
  
Ben rests his head on Poe’s shoulder like it’s the sole thing bringing him peace. “Say it again.”  
  
“We’re nearly there, darling.”   
  
Ben practically faints on his bed once they get to the hut that Ben spends time in. Even looking at him, Poe can’t help but love him more. Love him to the point of wanting to hurt Casterfo just for shattering this beautiful boy. He can’t say that he’s ever punched a Senator before, but there’s always room for firsts...  
  
“Sleep well, darling,” he murmurs to Ben. Because he loves him, more than Ben could ever hope to know.


End file.
